


As the Children Like to Say

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Memes, Silly, Slang, it's basically Crowley trying to be cool until Aziraphale ruins it for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: The angel and the demon try to be hip.





	As the Children Like to Say

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters.

Crowley took the last piece of bread from Azirphale’s hand and chucked it so hard it nearly landed on the other side of the pond.

“_Yoink_!” he shouted.

Aziraphale gave him a strange look. “Yoink? What is…yoink?”

“You know, love,” he said, turning to him. “It’s what you say before you throw something.”

Aziraphale thought for a moment, his confused expression not leaving him.

“That…doesn’t sound correct, dear. Surely, you mean something else. Perhaps _yonk_?”

“Nah, that’s a what bicycle horn sounds like. There wouldn’t be a horn sound if you threw something!”

“Well, maybe it’s supposed to _sound_ like a horn, ‘beep.’“

“_Beep_?” Crowley sneered, leaning back into the bench. “Oh, no, that’s not it. It starts with a Y.”

“Hmm…well, maybe replace the letters?”

“No, it starts with a Y!” 

“I don’t mean the Y, love, I mean the other letters.”

“Great advice, angel. There’s only 26 of them to choose from!”

“Now, now, my dear,” Aziraphale said, rolling his eyes. “If you can’t remember, then it’s probably not as funny as you think.”

“Yank?”

The angel smiled. “Oh, _Yeats_?”

“Nah, it’s what the kids said the other day. Brian threw his melted ice cream in the bin and he—”

“**_YEET_**!” Aziraphale exclaimed.

There were onlookers who momentarily paused and stared at him, horrified.

A young lady on a skateboard had ducked.

Crowley cleared his throat. “We should go,” he muttered.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said, rising with him. “Let’s _yeet_ out of here.”

“Angel, no…”


End file.
